Pandora's Doll
by x Kit Kat Kitten x
Summary: Alice is Sharon's sister and one of Oz's best friends.When Oz invites Alice for dinner so she could get to know Gil they go exploring the Coming of Age house.When unexpected guests come what will happen?Will Alice make a bad choice or a good one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I don't own the wonderful story of Pandora Hearts or the characters

Alice POV

"Milady, you have a visitor."Says one of the Reins worth's servants' nod back politely giving him the permission to let the visitor in. He walks out of the room and another person comes in, the visitor.

"Miss Alice, I have a message from the Bezarius family."The boy was young with golden eyes and black stringy hair. I tilted my head down and bent down so we were eye level. While looking up through my lashes I asked in a to sweet voice, "and who may I ask this message is being brought from."The boys eyes widened in horror.

"Gilbert."Gilbert stuttered. He was quite funny.

"How about I just call you seaweed head?"His face showed anger and he hid it quickly after and just handed me the message. He bowed and walking out the room."Farewell Seaweed Head!"I said while smiling and waving at Gilbert.

I opened it up carefully and looked at it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I invite you to dinner tonight at the Bezarius Family estate._

_Please Join_

_Oz B._

I'm invited to dinner with Oz! I can't wait! I better pick out a nice dress."Sharon!"I yelled out.

Oz POV

"Hello, Gil! Message sent alright?"I said to Gil opening the door for him with a smile.

"She was creepy! She called me seaweed head to! I don't want to do that again! Who is she anyway?"Gil screamed his head off. She must off really ticked him off. Oh yeah she called him seaweed head. Well, guess that would give him good reason to be mad.

"She's Alice. Sharon's sister and a friend of mine."I said and then I put my arm around his shoulders and said "You'll like her. You will get to know her at dinner tonight.

"What? I'm just a servant to you young master! I can't attend a dinner with you and another from the four families!"Gil kept mumbling on. "You are going to attend it as my friend," then I turned in front of Gil I started squeezing his shoulders with a death threatening face "unless you really don't want to."Gil started nodding showing me he would come. I let go and started walking by Gil's side again.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful story of Pandora Hearts or the characters. Alice POV

"This is fantastic Sharon!"I squealed. I was in a red silk dress with a black lace bow in the back. The sleeves were short and were a red silk with a pretty black lace over it. It was beautiful!

"You look amazing in it! I can't believe young master Oz invited you to dinner! It sounds so romantic!"Sharon said looking up into space. I knew what she was imagining and I didn't like it.

"Oz said he wanted me to meet a friend of his. I wonder who it is."I said so she'd possibly come down to planet Earth.

She didn't.

I looked at myself in my huge mirror. I looked insanely beautiful. I looked at the grandfather clock.

Ahhh!

If I don't go now I'm going to be late!

"I got to go now Sharon!"I yelled.

"The stage coach is ready for you downstairs! Have fun!"Sharon told me while urging me to get down stairs.

I ran down the stairs gracefully and out the double doors to the stage coach.

"Goodbye Sharon!"I yelled while waving and getting in the stage coach.

I can't wait!

Oz POV

Alice should be here soon. I'm glad she will get to meet Gil. He is being so darn slow!

"Gil! What is taking you so long?"I yelled upstairs so loud I was positive Gil heard me. I then heard a sigh and someone coming down the stairs.

"It fits okay?"I asked Gil. He was wearing a black suit with a bowtie.

"Yeah. "He mumbled.

I heard a "_Clunk__,__ Clunk__,__ Clunk" _at the door.

"That must be Alice!"I told Gil."Great" Gil mumbled under his breath. I ignored it and opened the door.

"H-h-hello Alice. "I stuttered. She was beautiful! She walked in gracefully and turned around to me.

"Hello Oz!"Alice said cheerfully. She was like a queen! I shook my head to get a hold of myself. Gil was standing off to the side and out of the way.

Gilbert POV

If I just stand very still right here they will forget about me. Man, this suit is itchy!

Alice POV

"I wanted you to meet my friend, Gil."Oz said while walking over to Gil, who was standing off to the side and out of the way.

"Hello, Miss Alice."He said politely but looked like he was about to run up the stairs, go into a room, and lock the door. He must be very shy. He was in a black suit with a bowtie that looked very good on him.

I held out my hand to shake his and he took it. I smiled brightly closing my eyes and said "Hello, Seaweed head!".

"Stop calling me Seaweed head!"Gil yelled in irritation.

"Hey! How about we go and have dinner?"Oz said to change the topic.

"Okay, Oz!"I said happily.

Gil mumbled something on the way to the dining hall but I didn't quite hear. Maybe I should be a little nicer to Gil............yeah right! I could already tell that Gil was one of the servants because he brought me the letter but it seemed Oz was good friends with him.

"What are we having?"I asked Oz. I can't wait to eat! I'm starved!

"I'm not sure. I asked them to make anything that is good so I have no clue."Oz said while pulling my chair out like a gentleman. Gil took the seat in front of me and Oz sat in the seat next to Gil. Gil looked a little jumpy.

Someone brought out three plates with steaks and potatoes. Gil looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself. The person, which I didn't pay attention to who it was because I was looking at the food, placed the dishes in front of us. I stabbed the steak and started nibbling on it. Yummy.

"Well, you seem to like it Alice."Oz said looking at me wide eyed. Gil was looking at me strangely but I just brushed it off.

"It's really good!"I looked at Gil and said "You haven't said much of anything tonight. What keeping you quit?".

"eh, nothing....nothing....."Gil said nervously.

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

We finished dinner about a half hour later. Gil barley said anything and Oz mostly talked to me. Gil looked like he wanted to just melt into the floor.

We were walking out of the dining room when Oz asked "Want to go explore the place?"I knew he was going to get us into trouble.

I just wasn't sure how much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own the wonderful story of Pandora Hearts or the characters.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~

**Oz POV**

I was walking towards the Coming of Age house with Alice and Gil.I couldn't wait until the Coming of Age ceromony to check out the 't going to go alone though so since Alice and Gil were already here I thought I might as well check it out now.

"Are you ready?"I asked Alice and Gil once we were at the door.

"You are just trying to get me into trouble."Alice said with a sigh which told me she would go.

"Young Matster!Why are we doing this?You said just dinner!"Gil Gil.

"Okay."I said and started opening the door.

**Alice POV**

Oz opened the was huge!There was rows of longs benches for people to sit and stairs that went all the way to a big clock that was forever frozen just a second before place was beautiful!

Oz started walking up the stairs and I followed while Gil stood back mumbling that we shouldn't be here.I ran up to catch all the way up to Oz and walked by his side.

"The place is so old but so amazing!"Oz said staring up at the frozen walked up a kneeled at the old placed his hand on the clock tower while sighing and closing his looked so peaceful.

All of a sudden I was pinned to the floor and Oz was being held down too.

"Oz!"I screamed was pushed next to me pinned also.I looked up at him and he was screaming to Oz also.

What was going on?

**Oz POV**

I screamed out in agony as the people in cloaks held me so I was on my and Gil were being pinned to the ground in front of me and screaming at me in tears.I stared up a cloaked man reaching towards me.

"Oz Bezarius.I,who bear the chain of conviction.....shall now pass judgment upon you."He said while talking of his black gloves.I looked over at my friends that I apparently got into a big was wiggling and trying to bite the peolpes arms looked up at me with her tear stained face."I'm not giving up."She mouthed toward me.

I looked back up at the cloaked man infront of me now."Your sin is.....your very exictense!"

Then I saw Alice jump towards me and grab onto heavy chains pulled us under and I screamed a heart wretching scream.

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

**Alice**

I grabbed Oz and then a ear peircing scream was sent through the air.I held on as tight as I could as we were pulled down into who knows what.

Well I guess we are about to find out.

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

!!!!Authors Note!!!!

I am having some trouble with thinking of who Alice should be help me with this in the review or e-mail would be a great help!

Also if you aren't a member of fanfiction you can still review stories.I just thought I would put that in there because I didn't know that before.


End file.
